


A Kiss to Die For

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is really enjoying a spy tech exhibit until he shows Jo some true femme fatale lipstick. Her lips are already weapons without a secret poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt for Henry and Jo with "Can I kiss you?"

Henry skipped like a giddy schoolboy at the spy tech exhibit he was visiting with Jo. He let Abe and the Frenchman know, too, so they could visit in their own way.

“I’m thrilled you remembered my passion with ancient weaponry,” Morgan said to his favorite detective.

“You have many passions, Henry, but I’m glad you like this one. Can you believe all these gadgets that people actually used?” she said.

Jo passed her hands over the display at small single bullet guns. Like many on the police force, she had an appreciation for a weapon when she saw one. It also made her wary in case any suspects could be hiding types of weapons like this when she questioned them.

“Have you ever gone undercover, detective?” Henry asked Jo as he held up a tube of lipstick.

She stared at him suspiciously. “That’s not my color.”

“No, this is brilliant. The lipstick has a neurotoxin that could poison the intended victim. It might not kill, but it could do some damage,” he said with a smile as he fully twisted the lipstick.

Jo looked at it skeptically, her arms crossed over her chest as she thought. “I got the impression that poison lipsticks were just for James Bond movies. If the poison got the kissee, how come it didn’t knocker out the kisser?”

“Very astute question,” Henry praised. “The first step would be to apply this base coat like so, and then put the poison coat on top of it. That way it won’t pass into your own blood stream, but it would get your intended. It’s very clever, don’t you think?”

“I guess so,” she said as she took the tube of lipstick and studied it. She waved it under her nose to try and detect any odd smells if the toxins were still viable.

“Try it,” Henry said. “Put this on first, and then you’ll have a kiss to die for, detective.”

“I already do,” she said with a saucy grin before putting the protective coat on her lips. Then she carefully put the colored poison coat on and smiled.

“I feel fine,” she said with flourish of her hands.

“Yes, so now you should kiss someone and make him faint,” Henry teased.

“Are you volunteering, Dr. Morgan?” Jo said with a wide grin. “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh, only if I can protect myself,” Henry said as he put the protective layer over his own lips. “There. Now you can’t poison me.”

“What fun is that?” Jo asked as she got closer to his face. “So do I have your permission?”

Henry nodded. He did enjoy a good kiss when he got one. “Close-mouthed, though, please. We have a professional relationship to maintain, detective.”

“If you say so, Henry,” Jo said.

She stood in front of him and tilted her head to the side to fit her mouth over his. Henry’s lips were lush and soft against hers, and he kissed back with his lips caressing hers. It was a lovely lip only kiss, but Henry didn’t faint.

“Well, that was nice,” Jo said, freshening up her colored coat for a moment and studying him in a very considering fashion. “Henry, I think you have something on your collar. What is that?”

“I don’t know,” he said in surprise. He lifted his head up to give her access. “What do you see?”

“My lips on your neck,” Jo said as she leaned in and kissed the soft flesh of his throat. This time the toxic color coat had reached its mark, and whatever poison had been in there was enough to make Henry’s bloodstream buzz.

He stumbled forward, and Jo chuckled as she caught him. “So was that my great kissing skill or the poison lipstick.”

“I’d have to say it was a little of both,” Henry admitted. “Very well played, Jo.”

“Do you think you can walk?” she asked since he still held on to her.

“You’d better keep your arm around me just in case,” he said.

Jo hummed approvingly. “I guess this was my color after all.”


End file.
